universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffy
On-Screen Appearance Hey. Wanna see my Pencil? SML Mario opens the door and Jeffy walks through saying the line above Special Attacks Neutral Special - Wanna see my Pencil? Side Special - Nerf Machine Gun Up Special - UFO Down Special - Annoying Sounds Final Smash - Cellphone Tattle Jeffy will call the police and Officer Brooklyn T. Guy will grab an opponent saying "You're Coming with me!" and will drag the opponent off the stage and K.O. Them Super Smash Bros Lawl D Kess Neutral Special- Drawing Jeffy Jeffy draws Drawing Jeffy, who charges at an opponent in his direction. Side Special- Green Beans Jeffy pulls out a can of green beans.He has two options he can do with it.Either A:Toss it(he can get hit while yelling but it doesn't cancel the move) OR B:Make it a slip trap. Up Special- The Bunny Doo Jeffy gets in his bunny suit and jumps.A weaker clone of King Dedede's up b but with one difference: you can't ground smash, but you can troll people! Down Special- Cat Piano Jeffy uses his piano.Self Explanatory. Final Smash- Jeffy's Rampage Jeffy gets pissed off at the opponent and charges at them doing a lot of damage. The opponent is caught in Jeffy's fight with Bully Bill. After that, he beats the opponent up in the streets, and then he throws his bike on them.The bike is pretty over powerful. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Short Scream) KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Cries) Screen KOSFX: Uh! Taunts Up: Wanna see my Pencil? Sd: (Pats his Daiper) Dn: Uh Uh Uh! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You said Jeffy's a good boy? Victory 2: (Stares at the screen) Victory 3: (Pats his Daiper) Victory 4: (If used the Final Smash) (Jeffy is seen with Mr. Goodman and Goodman says to the lost opponent) What a F*ggot... Lose/Clap: JEFFY HAS BEEN A BAD BOY!! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Swipe, Swipe Kick *Dash Attack - HeadButt *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Pencil Stab *Up Smash - Super Jump Punch *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Jeffy Tornado Throws *Grab - Both hands *Pummel - Head Slam *Forward Throw- HeadButt *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Lawl D Kess * Side tilt: Swings his arms. * Side smash: Swings an Iron Pickaxe * Up Tilt: Hops. * Up Smash: Shakes his head, saying "Uh-Huh!" Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SML Logo Victory Music Kevin Macleod - Do Dee Doh Kirby Hat Jeffy's Helmet Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *His Up Smash and Down Air in Omega and Alpha are a referance to Mario since he is his Legal Guardian Video Category:Playable Characters Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Puppets Category:Dumb Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Kid Category:Weird Characters Category:Creepy characters Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:DLC Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:The Serena Show Category:The Serena Show Heroes Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters Category:Lawl D Kess Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:The one who Ruined it Category:Annoying Characters Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Angry Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Stupid Characters Category:Lawl 64 Category:Scrapped Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Characters Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Characters with a Baldi's Basics Mod Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Overrated Characters Category:Scrapped Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Kable10 Category:Aquatic Neptune Category:Scrapped Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters